1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an automatic transmission pump assembly whose axis is parallel to and eccentric of an axis about which an input is driven.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an automatic transmission for a motor vehicle, an off-axis pump configuration, in which the pump shaft is eccentric from the axis of the power source that drives the pump rotor, offers improved efficiencies as compared to on-axis pumps, in which the power source and pump rotor are axially aligned. However, in a transmission for a rear-wheel-drive application, an off-axis pump usually requires a large bell housing to allow the pump to be part of a front support (called a stator/pump body).
A need exists in the industry for a technique that permits an off-axis pump to be installed from the bottom of the transmission near the valve body. This location facilitates servicing the pump without removing the transmission from the vehicle.